


Gonna Make You Cry

by Scarlet_Ribbons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU: Detectives, AU: Supernatural Creatures, Anal Sex, Edging, Jared is the only human and he's so done with this, M/M, Making Out, Mystery, Partners in (solving) crime, Sexual energy stuff, Slight BDSM elements, Sunday Morning Porn Club (Supernatural & Supernatural RPF), Top Jensen, incubus, solving cases, various supernatural creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Ribbons/pseuds/Scarlet_Ribbons
Summary: Jared's used to obstacles in the field, considering his human status in an overwhelmingly non-human society. He's just trying to solve this case and move on with his life, but his new partner, Jensen, is really hot, a total enigma, and is starting to affect Jared in a way he's not at all used to.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 18
Kudos: 159





	Gonna Make You Cry

**Author's Note:**

> what would i pump out around 9000 words of plot and sex for if not smpc

Jared's pretty used to being the only human in the room.

By this point, he's well-versed in the language of, well, supernaturals (monsters became a pretty _loaded_ word as more supernaturals flooded into society) -and he has special permission to put his vast knowledge of them to use since he's apparently comfortably at the top of most of their menus.

Not that this bothers him. Well, it doesn't bother him as much _anymore._

Nowadays, he's locked and loaded and ready to go with what he affectionately calls Kit; it's basically a repurposed wood organizer that has the essentials: Wolfsbane, silver and copper filaments, a fantastically odorous garlic oil, brass bells, and the list goes on and on. It's basically his backup when a bloodthirsty vampire lunges for him on the way to interrogation or when a witch looks just a little too long at him like she'd like to add him to her cauldron stew. Between Kit and the toolbox he has in his car that's chockful of tranquilizers, different kinds of serums, and protective hex bags, he's pretty much prepared for most situations with supers.

Most humans these days have adapted and chosen to stay out of the way. Jared, however, likes to live life comfortably on the edge and refused to give up his role as one of the head detectives and resident supernatural expert even with the threat of constant danger and possible death; now he sits in a cramped cubicle surrounded by hungry spooks like an idiot. And it's not like humans aren't at least somewhat protected by, y'know, vague laws that say "please don't eat humans" and their own special offices that are specifically designed to keep supers out, but Jay's always been comfortable right here, at the private detective agency his uncle Bobby founded, and he's not prepared to leave no matter how many supers turn the place upside down.

And that's that.

He actually gets along really well with a lot of the folks now- sure, Gen still makes offhanded jokes about how she'd like to maybe add one of his fingers to her quesadillas, and Misha seems to take _every_ opportunity to sniff him (all while smelling suspiciously like Wet Dog), but they're good folks who've risked their lives for him on occasion... And, in the case of his last partner, Stephen... Wound up in a medially-induced coma for him.

Turns out dragons- or at least, half-dragons -don't react all too well to poison. And Stephen's still pretty young, so, well, this is pretty critical.

Jay had been pretty much ordered not to come to work, but he's always been a stubborn son of a bitch who's used work to avoid having to contemplate his feelings (re: possibly losing his best friend and partner), so he's back to work bright and early to try to solve this case- now both for the victims' families and Stephen.

"Padalecki!" Mark sounds pissed as all hell when he comes upon Jared tapping away at his computer blearily with a half-empty cup of black coffee. Shit. "I thought I gave you _explicit_ orders not to come into work today! You should be at home, or- or with Amell, if you want."

Jared doesn't exactly ignore the kitsune looming above him, because Mark and his five tails are frankly too _much_ to ignore, but he does gulp down another scorching swig of coffee and cast a disparaging glance at the other man. "This is how I can help Stephen," he says flatly, crossing _arachne_ off his list. Can't be an arachne, not when Stephen hasn't shown any signs of transforming into a great big fuckin' dragon spider. Yet.

"Padalecki." A singular blonde tail, tufted by well-trimmed white fur, floats into the periphery of his vision, and he resists the urge to swat petulantly at it like a kindergartner. The worst agency heads he's had have used their powers on him to get him to crack, but Mark has always been decent about not going full-kitsune on him. There are a million diplomacy rules they all have to follow, but there's nothing that really says "don't use weird influence powers on unsuspecting humans," which plenty of supers continually exploit.

"I'm fine, Cap," Jared rubs a few distracted fingers against his temples, crossing out _cerberus_ as well because there's like, one recorded sighting of an actual Cerberus and, last they checked, it was a puppy in Siberia or something. Not entirely impossible, but Jay somehow doubts a Cerberus in Siberia has that much beef against some girls in Los Angeles. It's actually taken a long time to narrow down the comprehensive list, since everybody who was even vaguely connected to any of the girls had to be checked thoroughly. "Really. The best thing for me right now is sussing out whoever did this to Katerina, Eileen, Melody... and Stephen." It's pretty much a dismissal, but Mark continues to hang around like a bad omen.

"Padalecki, I ... I know you're not going to like this," Mark says in that tone that Jared really hates. He tenses, glancing away from his computer to Mark's face with a skeptical glare. "But, well, I've assigned you a temporary partner since Amell's in the hospital, and, well, it seems too dangerous to take on alone."

"What?" Jared rockets to his feet so fast that his blood pressure drops, leaving him with a nasty head rush. "It's been, like, five months since we started working on this! There's a lot of _delicate_ information that was just between Stephen and me, and I- I don't have time to break a new detective in! Come on, Cap, who is it? Dani? Chad? I'll talk to them, you don't need to assign me a new partner for this. I'm so close to a breakthrough."

Mark, to his credit, lets Jared ramble, but holds up a hand once it seems like he's winding down. "First of all, this case has become high risk due to Amell's current status. Secondly, Padalecki, I wouldn't just _dump_ you with a rookie. This guy comes qualified from the Morgan Detective Agency in New York, he's cracked plenty of cases as a private detective, and he's got glowing commendations. He transferred to LA just yesterday, and, well, how better to introduce him to all the action if not through our best detective? I was going to have him look over files today and get acquainted with you tomorrow, but since you're incapable of taking time for yourself, you can get acquainted today. He's probably waiting in the lobby."

Jared just gapes at him soundlessly, processing the information slower than he'd like. So not only is the guy totally unfamiliar, but he's also apparently- what- vying for Jared's spot? Over Jared's dead body. Stephen's been gone for like a day, and Mark is already replacing him. Also, Jared must have been really out of it the last couple days, because he had no idea they were even _getting_ a transfer. Everything that happened with Stephen's really thrown him into a tailspin.

Unfortunately, time spent fighting Mark on a decision he's not going back on is time taken away from finding Stephen's... potential... killer. And Jared can't afford to lose that time, so he snatches the folder on his new partner out of Mark's hand- angrily, so his boss knows exactly where he stands on this remarkably unfair decision- and ignores Mark's sigh as he thumbs open the manila folder with a scowl and stalks to the lobby.

The first thing that hits him is that there's no picture. It's not really surprising; a lot of supers don't get their pictures taken, especially shifters, because some of them look different on film. Whatever. Jared skims the .... Well, pretty sparse report on Jensen Ackles, head detective of the Morgan Detective Agency. Jeffrey Dean Morgan was a close friend of Bobby’s, and their decision to found intelligence agencies on opposite sides of the country was not a spontaneous decision. Between them, they always joked about how they could cover anything unusual that happened in the country.

There's a neat list of the cases Jensen's both headed and been on the team for, and it's an impressive enough list that Jared's kind of wondering how he's never heard of Jensen before. He knows a couple folks in New York- Sandy, a veela, and Mike, a satyr -but he's never heard of a _Jensen Ackles._ And he would remember, because first of all, it's an unusual name, and secondly, because he's pretty damn good with faces. Comes with the territory and all.

Jensen's file has barely anything else, other than the basics. Height, weight, age, eye color... But not species, which Jared also finds unusual. It's ... more offensive than it used to be to inquire after someone's species, but Jared kind of operates on a need-to-know basis. As in, he needs to know that a partner of his isn't gonna try some wack shit and straight up tell him to walk into a fire or something.

He forces himself to calm down a little before he goes into the lobby, because hell, it's not Jensen's fault that he's spectacularly hacked off over this whole ordeal. And yeah, sure, maybe his emotions are still all over the place and turbulent and whatever because he can't stop thinking about Stephen lying pale in the hospital, acidic yellow gunk slowly and meticulously eating a hole into his side. Deep breaths, Jay, deep breaths.

He swings open the door and stands awkwardly next to it, announcing "Jensen Ackles?" to the small crowd of people waiting anxiously in the lobby.

"You don't look like Mark Pellegrino." A voice somewhere to the right of him says, and Jared jerks his head around quickly and makes eye contact with, shit, like the hottest guy he's ever seen. Once, he'd looked right at one of the fae in the woods near his house and his vision had kind of flickered out for a second, because of how beautiful she'd been. That's kind of how it is with Jensen too, like looking right into the sun. "Uh... Are you okay?"

Jared realizes he's probably staring, so he tries to snap himself out of it while running through all the possible supernatural entities Jensen could possibly be. Out of short, cropped blonde-brown hair, two little horns twist their way into tight coils before extending out in sharp points away from Jensen's head.... That doesn't help that much, because, well, he has none of the mannerisms of a demon yet and he's not as... well, shaggy as a satyr. He has a human face, except... Well, a shiver bolts up Jared's spine every time he looks at Jensen, which could be a supernatural effect (or maybe Jared's just horny, which... Embarrassing). Jared's a little perplexed, and holy shit he feels like a teenager again because for some reason, all the blood in his body is in his face right now. Which is better, thankfully, than it rushing all the way down to his dick, but he figures it's not long before that happens.

He tries to hold onto his anger, because right now he feels like a tool for forgetting all of it in the face of possibly the hottest guy in the world, maybe. He at least packs it in long enough to stop staring and to utter a brisk, "No, I'm head detective Jared Padalecki," through semi-gritted teeth.

Jensen watches him with curious, kind of luminescent eyes, as if he's not really paying attention to Jared staring like a gawking teenager. It's more like a "oh, you weren't what I was expecting" sort of stare. "You're human."

Jensen's not the only one with secrets; Jared's also meticulously avoids sharing his human status with other agencies, because a lot of times, they don't take him as seriously as he likes the second they find out he's human. Unremarkable humans, right? Sure, Jared can't pick up a fully grown man and chuck him across the room like a vamp or a were can, but he's doing his best in a world where he's currently remarkably underwhelming.

"And tall," Jensen continues with an amused quirk to his mouth. This time, when Jared feels heat pool into his belly, he's 99% positive that none of this is supernatural- his "I want to get laid" brain is just taking over the conversation, like an asshole. He still doesn't know what Jensen is, but now he's really concerned about his own general performance re: his inability to stop giving Jensen googly-eyes. He almost walks into the door as he fumbles to pull it open and herd Jensen inside- there's a vamp near the door who began eyeing him with the worst kind of interest when Jensen mentioned he was a human.

"Well, don't tell the world that I'm human," Jared bristles, closing the door before he gets munched on. He walks ahead of Jensen in the corridor, because he doesn't trust himself to be behind him or to look into his eyes again, and makes his way back into the office. Fuck, he sounds rude. "It's just that, well, it's kind of a liability sometimes, to be taken seriously if our clients know I'm human. They refuse to let me handle the case, or doubt my abilities," he explains, trying to quell the harshness of his earlier words.

"Mm," Jensen hums, and Jared reluctantly turns to look at him. Maybe the guy's a basilisk, or one of the members of the Medusa family... But then again, Jared isn't paralyzed or turning into stone, so maybe not. Maybe he really just developed a pathetic crush on his to-be partner, no matter how much he wished the reason for his behavior was supernatural. "Well, I guess I'll just have to push you to your limits to see your full abilities."

The polite tone paired with both the challenging wording and equally challenging gleam in Jensen's smile sets Jared's blood alight with a sort of desire he didn't even know he had in him. It comes out of nowhere and sweeps over him with complete absolution, leaving him weak-kneed to the point where he actually has to rest his hip against his desk to stabilize himself. Jensen's smirk abruptly fades, and his expression retreats back to something impassive as Mark joins them in front of Jared's desk.

"Hey, Ackles," Mark greets, shaking Jensen's hand with a smile. "I'm Mark Pellegrino, I more or less run this operation. It's great to finally meet the man behind the Riverbank Killer- that case really used to eat me up when I was out in the field a few years ago."

Jensen just shrugs politely, with all the charm of a prom king meeting his date's parents. "You flatter me. Kelpies can be tricky, but once I had an in with one of them, they were all too ready to help me weed out the bad one."

"Damn," Mark just sighs ruefully, gazing at Jensen with ill-concealed admiration and envy. "We never did find an in with any of the kelpies. Smug, tricky bastards... They hated every one of us. I have no idea how you charmed your way into getting them to talk to you."

"I have my ways," Jensen says easily, making eye contact with Jared over Mark's shoulder and sending a frisson of almost electric energy sizzling over Jared's spine. Seriously, this can't be normal... And it's really not good for Jared's heart. Or, he's realizing with panic, his downstairs brain. He squirms, pinned under Jensen's gaze, before frantically looking around for the case files. Hopefully, he can just dump them on Jensen and give the guy something to do for a while so Jared can actually reel himself in and get some work done. He did _not_ chug three cups of coffee for this.

"Here." he thrusts the files at Jensen as Mark's called away by one of the other detectives. "Why don't you read this, familiarize yourself with the case, while I..." he plunks down in his chair, determinedly opening up the list he'd been working on before this whole Jensen mess began, "...go through the super list again?"

"Actually, I read the case files several times during the flight." Jared glances to the side, watching with dismay as the files are gently set down behind him. Suddenly, Jensen in right in his space, _tooclose, tooclose,_ looking over his shoulder at the suspect list with his goddamn pretty mouth literally centimeters from Jared's ear. Jared could swear up and down that he's never felt- whatever this is- _attraction?_ on this level before. He feels Jensen's presence so acutely that he thinks every atom in his body is either rapidly shrinking or expanding way too quickly for him to keep up, and when Jensen speaks in a low rumble still right next to his head, he actually feels a little faint. "Can't be an arachne, unless... your partner is turning into a spider? Katerina's body still looked werewolf-like, and Eileen... Well, she looked..." Jensen's expression twitches. Eileen had basically been in pieces from the acid damage when they'd found her.

"Already crossed out arachne," he just barely manages to utter, completely frozen as he feels Jensen's hand rest beside the mouse.

No seriously, fuck this. There has to be something supernatural going on here, because he can't have just met someone and still feel like he has six years of Unresolved Sexual Tension with them. He didn't even feel this attracted to the last friend with benefits he had, or even... Well, Stephen, and Stephen was- is -like, _really_ easy on the eyes.

"You okay, Jared? You seem kind of tense," Jensen semi-whispers, semi breathes, and each word he speaks sends a bolt of _want_ straight down. Jared kind of freaks out at his own reaction and overbalances, knocking his chair back, startling Jensen and kind of breaking the spell as he stands up.

"No, I'm fine!" he says a little shrilly, wincing at his own voice as a couple of the detectives around him shoot him semi-concerned, semi-entertained glances. "Just need some more coffee." His hand is still kind of shaking from the tension of whatever-the-fuck- _that-_ was between the two of them, and he quickly hides the tremor behind the coffee cup as he snatches it up. "Why don't you keep going through the list, then, and I'll just be right back." Jensen looks wholly unconvinced, but he nods and gives Jared this slightly tight smile like he doesn't know what he's doing, the bastard.

In the break room, Jay thankfully runs into Chad, who kind of looks suspiciously like he'd just come down from a trip. To be fair, Chad always kind of looks like that- his best friend's part dryad, all 'connected to nature' etc., etc., and seems to be constantly... well, enjoying the _benefits_ of said connection to nature.

"Did you just jerk off in the bathroom or something?" Chad narrows his eyes, taking in the high flush all over Jared's face with a grin. It's pretty rich coming from the guy who definitely just got _high_ in the bathroom. "Come on, Jay."

"No!" Jared snaps, moving over to the counter and splashing cool water onto his face. "It's the new guy, Ack- Jensen. I- I've never seen a, a super like him and he's driving me up a wall!"

"Why? Is he trying to eat you?" Chad frowns, bouncing his hip off the counter and moving a little closer to Jared. Though Chad doesn't have a single macho bone in his body, he's known to conveniently use tree-like extensions from his arms and legs to trip and bind supers that seem to get _weird_ around Jared. It's the only protective instinct he really seems to have, but it's kind of charming in its own right... Even though it's led to a bit of a war between Misha and Chad lately, what with Misha constantly trying to scent Jared.

"No, it's- he _looks_ at me." And, well, saying that makes Jared flush, but this time out of embarrassment. It sounds so stupid. "A-And he, I don't know, he just- like, just now, when I was on the computer, he like came up behind me to--" Chad's eyebrow is arching higher and higher, until it just about vanishes into his hairline.

"So .... He's driving you up a wall because you want to bang him?" Chad starts to grin again, going back to microwaving something that looks like a dandelion salad for some reason. Whatever, Jared's long past questioning Chad's microwaving habits. "Well, gee, Jay, why don't you just bang and knock the tension out? Follow those primal Sasquatch instincts."

Sometimes, Jared really hates his coworkers.

* * *

By the time he's refreshed and feeling up to confronting Jensen again, the other detective has already condensed Jared's list to about two potential suspects- a Zhenniao named Jake and another dragon named Meena.

"This is good," he says, picking it up and determinedly avoiding Jensen's calculated gaze on him. He shivers almost imperceptibly, trying not to give away how affected he is. "It's rare to run into a Zhenniao outside of China, but it would definitely explain the poison." The tall, proud birdfolk are also difficult to talk to and can be liable to take off (literally and figuratively) when pressed. "The only thing is, the poison used on Stephen doesn't smell like or look like Zhenniao poison, but..."

"It's one of the best estimates we have," Jensen finishes. "There also aren't a lot of records of Zhenniao- poison or not, so." He's back around Jared's shoulder, glancing over it at the list, and seriously, Jared is totally hyperaware of that presence. He can barely focus on the name, so intent on trying to steel his brain against Jensen that he has to read the information on Meena three times before it sinks in.

They're both at least vaguely connected to Katerina, Melody, and Eileen- Jake, a college buddy to Mel and Eileen and a distance acquaintance of Kat's, and Meena, a coworker to Kat and a-friend-of-a-friend for Mel and Eileen -so it looks like they're going to have to talk to both. The ties are loose and not at all enough for a warrant if they do dig up anything suspicious, but it's all they have.

Jensen's more than happy to tag along with Jared, because of course he is, and the whole car ride to Jake's house simmers with the same electric tension that Jared's been unfortunately doused in since he first made eye contact with Jensen. There's this really dumb high school moment where he lifts a hand to adjust the radio, and Jensen quickly twines his fingers between Jared's and pulls back, uttering something like "hold up there, Jay, this is a great song." He let go just as quickly, but Jared can't actually remember if that's what Jensen had said because seriously, the simple hand contact had him raring to just climb across the seat and into Jensen's lap.

He really needs to snap out of it. His partner is laid up in the hospital and Jared's mooning _hard_ over Jensen like a horny teenager.

As expected, Jake's none too happy to see them. He doesn't let them get too far into the house at first, obviously wary, but then indicates for them to take their shoes off at the door and allows them into the living room. Jake's only the second Zhenniao Jared's ever actually talked to, and he's as fascinated as always by the poison-dipped emerald feathers laying flat over Jake's back like a cloak, the vivid scarlet of his lips, and the purple midsection barely visible between his top and jeans. Zhenniao are not easily forgettable, and Jake holds himself like he's aware of as much.

"We're only here to cross our Ts and dot our Is," Jensen starts quietly, and Jake cocks his head and focuses his dark eyes on Jensen in a distinctly birdlike motion. Jensen doesn't flinch, but instead leans forward a little more. His voice takes on an almost husky quality, and the way he stares into Jake's eyes is so mesmerizing that Jared finds himself leaning in as well. For a moment, he's kind of lost into Jensen, his thoughts utterly consumed by lust the longer he looks at the other man... He can't seem to even move a muscle, though he thinks he might be growing sleepier, more lethargic, and god when did his limbs become so heavy? Thankfully, though, before sex, sleep, or both completely sweep over his remaining brain cells, he's roughly shaken out of it by a hand on his shoulder.

Jensen's gritting his teeth, gaze now much dimmer, and he lowers his hand in a clenched fist against his thigh. "Snap out of it, Jared," he mutters like it pains him. Oh, like it's Jared's fault? Seriously, he can't believe this- Jensen's pulling some fucking mind magic and suddenly Jared's the one to blame for responding to it. He can't keep operating like this; he's going to get Jensen to reveal his species, and if he can't, then Jared's going to put in a transfer request.

Jake looks between the two of them with reluctant curiosity, evidently having just given Jensen his story while Jared was completely zoned out. "Was my testimony enough, Mr. Ackles?" he asks smoothly, blinking at the other detective. "My alibi should prove to be easily corroborated."

"Yes, thank you." They both stand up, but Jared can still feel the palpable tension even as they slip their shoes on and leave under Jake's watchful eye.

* * *

"Dude, what the fuck." he says as he gets into the car. "Seriously. What the fuck!"

Jensen's jaw tightens, and even though he looks out the window stubbornly, Jared's not about to let him have that. Not after whatever just happened.

"Don't ignore me," he hisses, leaning in toward the passenger seat. "I want to know what the fuck that was. Seriously, Jensen, you may be hiding your species from me, which- whatever! I don't mind as long as it doesn't interfere with what I'm doing. But I can't do my work like this. I- I was totally useless back there! And I can't afford to look useless, not- not as a human," he hisses gripping Jensen's cuff and giving it a tug to try to get the other man to look at him.

"Knock it off, Jared," Jensen says, though now he sounds like he's speaking through his teeth again. "It's better for both of us if you don't know."

"Bull _shit,"_ Jared pulls again, feeling shock-like electricity pang through him when he makes skin contact with Jensen again. Jensen recoils just as much as Jared does this time, which actually surprises Jared into letting go. For one second. "You think I haven't noticed how much you've been flirting- and all- smooth or whatever, trying to catch me off-guard? What's your game here, are you trying to undermine me or something?" He's embarrassed when his voice goes a little high at the notion, because he's been working hard for this for _so_ long and suddenly, it feels... easily lost.

"What? No! Just drop it, Jared, it's not about you." Jensen finally turns to look ahead at least, pulling the case file out of the side compartment and opening it up with the air of someone trying to move on.

Too bad.

"Not about me?! Then how come I'm the only one who's this- this affected! Why not Mark, or- or- I don't know, Gen, Chad, anyone at the office! Did you just do it to Jake? I know that part of this is about me, Jensen, so you might as well-"

Finally, Jensen wheels around, his fingers curling tight in Jared's collar and pulling him in faster than Jared can react. Years of being a competent super expert, and he's totally fucking helpless when Jensen pulls him in close and all but snarls, "It's not about _you,_ it's about _me_ and my _self-control,_ Jared. You're not the only one who worries about being taken seriously and being _more_ than your _species_."

Oh.

Well- actually, Jared can kind of get that. Keeping his identity as a human under the radar did pretty much keep him alive for a long time; it's just that this- sexual _whatever_ between them is really affecting his performance. He wants to say as much to Jensen, but now he's just inches from Jensen and the weird energy between them suddenly feels heavy and electric and _charged,_ and he realizes his mouth just isn't fucking working. He's just frozen, both of them are, and then Jensen's eyes, glowing ever so slightly in the now-dark car, flicker down to his mouth, and oh Jesus Christ the man is just sex on legs. If Jared doesn't kiss him now, he might actually regret it forever.

Thankfully, he doesn't actually need to move because Jensen closes the gap even before he can, seizing Jared into a graceless and fucking hot mess of lips and teeth that is at once barely even a kiss and also apparently exactly what Jared needed. He literally just throws everything he was thinking right out of his mental window and all but shoves himself up against Jensen with abandon.

Shit. Maybe Chad was right.

One of Jensen's hands threads up along Jared's spine, curling into his hair so hard that he can feel the press of Jensen's ring against the nape of his neck. None of it is gentle at all- Jared actually thinks Jensen draws blood when he nips at Jared's lower lip particularly viciously, but Jared's always given as good as he gets and he's content to bite right back. At some point Jensen trails off to smear a velvety kiss over the corner of Jared's mouth, free hand sliding up along the cut of Jared's hip and just under his ribs, and that's when Jared actually makes this shuddering, aching gasp of a sound that shocks both of them back into semi-coherence.

They move apart just as quickly as they came together, and Jared has to tap the lightbulb in his brain like three times to actually turn it back on. He shakily presses his handkerchief against his mouth, unsurprised to see blood when he pulls it away, and decides to completely compartmentalize whatever the fuck just happened.

"Well," he says after a moment, and Jensen just blinks at him, like he's surprised Jared even has the composure to talk after .. well, _that_. Jared's pretty surprised too, actually, because holy shit. His mouth is numb all over. "We still need to talk to Meena tonight. She should be at the ice cream store, closing up." He taps the pencil against his lower lip- like an idiot, because ow -and turns to Jensen, who's now just staring at him incredulously. "Actually, Stephen said something about a dragon when he first got hit, after I found him." He kind of flinches at the memory, but wraps his arms around himself bracingly. "I thought he was talking about himself, but... He could have been talking about a different dragon. Maybe Meena," he says grimly as he starts the car.

"That's some great detective work," Jensen says, apparently unable to keep the sarcastic bite out of his voice. "But what, we kiss and now you don't care what I am anymore? Aren't you worried that you kissed me _because_ of what I am?" It's such an in-your-face hint, but Jared can't be bothered to worry about it anymore seeing 1) he's totally freaking out, 2) the energy in this car is still buzzing and he can't be sure he won't jump Jensen if he stops driving, and 3) he's actually horrified by the prospect that he was being manipulated into making out with Jensen.

There's just one thing: Jared knows faces damn well. Jensen's defiance and sneered questions are a thin veneer, and Jared can see through that mask easily. Jensen's defensive- and he's scared. The questions are ringed with panic, like he thinks Jared's going to come to his senses and stomp out of the car. That, paired with Jensen's earlier comment about being more than his species? Well, it's a dead giveaway.

Jared's dealt with a lot of manipulative supers in his life. He's never seen someone so worried that their victim actually _got_ manipulated. He's challenging Jared to be upset about it.

"Just trusting my detective's intuition, Ackles," is all he mutters, and when he glances to his side, Jensen's looking at him with this raw, open, and yet completely indecipherable expression on his face. Nobody's _ever_ looked at him like that. It's so intense that Jared has to pull his eyes away, even though they've been careening down an empty stretch of country road for like twelve minutes. They basically drive in utter silence until they pull up into the plaza where Meena's working.

To both of their dismays, Meena's a bust, too. Though she admits that she does, on occasion, expel poison, it's incredibly mild and barely even bubbles when she shows them. It's also a fierce shade of orange, far darker than whatever was eating Stephen, and they're no closer than they were to finding the super that did this. An antidote is damn near impossible when they've got nothing to go off, and Jared can't help but feel like he's doomed Stephen as he makes his way outside.

"Don't worry, Jay, we'll..." Jensen hesitates, like he's nervous about actually standing too close to Jared, but at the end he does lightly pat Jared's shoulder. That flicker of _something_ does spark up where Jensen makes contact, but Jared's so consumed that he actually barely feels it. "We'll find another lead back at the agency. We just have to work through our list again." He points behind himself with a grin, a clear effort to cheer Jared up. "We can always take a break at The Snake Pit if you want."

Jared's about to say something vague and grateful and utterly meaningless, but he happens to glance over at Jensen's head at the sign with glowing green letters that advertises the Snake Pit lounge. It's seedy as hell, and there's no chance either of them would likely ever step foot in such a place, but... Jared gets caught on the word _snake,_ on something that he realizes he'd missed earlier.

"Fuck, Jensen, you're a genius." he mutters, turning back around. Ignoring Jensen's questioning gaze for a moment, he opens the door to the ice cream store again and barely catches it before it smacks into the wall from his overenthusiasm.

"Uh... Is everything okay?" Meena asks, giving him a weirded-out expression as she leans the broom she'd been using against the wall. Jared tries not to look completely crazy as he gestures at the timetable on the wall behind the ice cream cases.

"You two weren't the only ones who did the night shift, were you? You and Katerina?" he asks, hand still pressed against the door. He feels Jensen come up behind him, but surprisingly, he's so overwhelmed with figuring this out that he actually doesn't mind Jensen's close proximity to him. "Was there a- some kind of snake super, like-"

"Oh." Meena's expression shifts from weirded-out to discomfort. "Yeah, uh. Ryder. He always kind of freaked me out... Er, all of us out. The girls, I mean."

"How come you didn't mention him earlier?" Jared questions, a little hardness creeping into his voice. He knows she probably didn't actually have any part in this, but they may have been able to catch him if he'd been on their radar earlier.

Her shoulders slump. "Oh, uh... I kinda put him out of my mind when he quit a while back, because... he really freaked me out." Jared purses his lips, but loses the steel in his gaze. The last thing he would've wanted is for her to do something that put her in danger as well, with three girls already dead. Clearly, the guy didn't handle rejection well... or at all, really. "But... now that I think about it, he hit on Katerina, like all the time. He was real bummed when she didn't go out with him." Her eyes widen. "Wait, you don't think-"

But Jared's already out the door, Jensen hot on his heels as he calls in to get Ryder's address from the agency. Gen works on it while they get into the car, Jensen in the driver's seat this time, and Jared covers the speaker for one second to turn to his partner.

"Stephen wasn't saying _dragon,_ he was saying _drakon,"_ he explains to Jensen, invigorated by the new rush of information. "Like the serpents that- take a guess-"

"-Spit deadly poison," Jensen finishes. "Shit. I guess The Snake Pit is useful for something." He gives Jared an appraising look, one that Jared tries not to melt under. "So there's something under all that ridiculous hair after all." Goddammit. Why did every word out of Jensen's mouth always feel like flirting?

Jared rolls his eyes with that persistent red in his face, but thanks Gen and hangs up once she's confirmed she's texted him the information.

"Check this out," he opens the message and reads aloud for Jensen. "Ryder was Mel's neighbor in their apartment complex, but he moved after what happened with Mel, claiming it was 'too difficult' to live in that house. And he knew Eileen because-" Jared almost can't believe what he's reading. "The only link they have is that they both were on a flight together once."

"Sick bastard," Jensen mutters. "He probably saw her once on the plane and decided they'd be together forever. No wonder he didn't show up through any links. This is Genevieve's work, right?"

"Yeah, she's amazing at going through public... and private records," Jared murmurs absently, pulling up the address. "We're almost there. I don't think he's going to be too happy to see us."

"Hm." Jensen looks uneasy. "Do you always just go-- barreling into things like this?" Jared's used to the question, and he's already shaking his head as he reaches out into the backseat.

"I don't really barrel, Jen. I'm human." He rummages around for a minute, popping open his trusty toolbox and taking out the tranquilizers and two wooden stakes. As much as it'd be easy to just take care of the drakon for what he'd done to Mel, Kat, Eileen, and Stephen... Jared knows that apprehending and taking him in for questioning is more important. Plus, they still need an antidote.

Breaking into Ryder's new townhouse is a cinch. The rest of it? Not really. Jared's still got this heady buzz under his skin from Jensen's presence, and making accidental eye contact with Jensen every few minutes keeps fucking with his head. So, they split up, only to quickly realize that Ryder has, apparently, completely shed his human form. Jared's expecting a freckly-faced 21 year old with no impulse control, and he's instead greeted by a snake head the size of a Lexus and a lengthy body way too big to properly navigate the way-too-small townhouse.

"Well, fuck me," Jensen mutters, and purely out of hysteria, Jared shoots back a "maybe later."

It's worth Jensen's surprised expression for one second before Ryder attacks, coughing out a spray of acid that Jared avoids so narrowly, his sleeve sizzles.

_"Jared,"_ Jensen snarls warningly as they're separated by the lake of acid now eating a hole into Ryder's linoleum. Ryder's tongue flicks back and forth, head swiveling between the two of them like he doesn't know which one of them to attack first.

Unluckily for him, Jared knows a thing or two about Drakon. He reconvenes with Jensen behind the counter, on the opposite side of the spill. "Jensen, we have to make him bite his own tail."

Jensen arches his eyebrows, yanking his hand away from what pretty much would've been instant amputation as Ryder snaps at it and slithers toward them. "And how the fuck are we supposed to do that, exactly?" He follows it up with a barely inaudible mutter featuring the words 'infallible humans' and 'crazy ideas' that Jared promptly ignores.

Jared's actually pretty overwhelmed now, not just because of Ryder, but because he's still really affected by Jensen. Even sitting so close to him, shoulder to shoulder, is lulling him into this sleepy, safe comfort that he's only jolted out of when Jensen, with bodily strength that well surpasses a human, hauls Jared up and basically tosses him into the living room. They dive to the side of the fireplace as Ryder disintegrates the rest of the kitchen with another column of nearly fatally-timed acid.

"Er, thanks." Jared says weakly, and Jensen shoots him a mutinous, almost desperate look. He shares the feeling. It's not _his_ fault Jensen's magic makes him feel like a weeble-wobble. "Snakes get confused when they're hot and end up swallowing their own tails, thinking it's prey. Once he's fully coiled into this room..." Jared leans over to remove the fireplace frame, glancing over the control panel of the gas fireplace. He turns the knob from "off" to "pilot," pushes the knob, then frantically clicks the igniter button over and over until it lights. By now, telltale hissing from the other side of the fireplace warns them of the incoming danger, and Jared shoves both stakes into the small flames until they're both lit. He tosses one to Jensen, and they both lunge at Ryder with their flames.

After that, it pretty much goes the way Jared expects. Ryder recoils from the flames, hissing and flicking his tongue, but everywhere he goes, one of them thrusts the flame toward him again. Soon enough, he begins to look confused and disoriented, sees his own flickering tail out of the corner of his eye, lunges for it, and traps himself a few feet deep. There's this really unpleasant, slick, squelch of a sound, and once the smoke clears, there's the freckled kid Jared had expected to see, curled up into fetal position. By the time the cops arrive, kid's high as a kite on the couch thanks to Jared's tranquilizers, and thanks to Jensen's 'mystery' magic, he's basically singing a confession.

It's been a long-ass day, and as much as Jared either wants to kiss and or kill Jensen, it's gonna have to wait. He has a partner who needs an antidote and a bed with his name on it.

* * *

Jared's filing a case away into the back room a few days after all the chaos has died down, cheerful enough that he can actually whistle out a tune. Stephen's on the mend, Ryder's been locked up for good, and the girls' families have finally gotten closure. It's shaping up to be a pretty good day until Jensen sneaks up on him, scaring the shit out of him by slamming the back room door shut.

"When did you find out?" Jensen grits out, and Jared sighs, tucking a folder under the letter "R." Jensen hadn't been in the office a lot in the last few days, but then again, neither had Jared; they hadn't really had a proper conversation until, well... now.

"Find out what?" he asks, playing dumb and stalling for time. Actually, he'd found out only yesterday, once he'd recounted the entire affair to an increasingly amused Stephen. When Stephen had said something to the effect of, "so... he makes you feel sleepy and like you want to have sex with him?" in a plain, _you-fucking-idiot_ tone, everything had clicked. And hell, maybe Jared had known earlier and just simmered in denial, or something. Or maybe he was just so horny that Jensen's sex-energy powers or whatever had really affected him. Whatever, he doesn't want to think about how desperate he is to get laid.

" _Jared,"_ Jensen scowls, clearly incensed.

"Oh come on, Jensen." Jared sighs, turning to face him. "Y'know, I don't understand you. You _don't_ want me to know you're an incubus, but you want me to know you're one, too? Who cares? It doesn't matter. I get it- the sexual energy and all, blah blah, who cares? You've got a great suppressant, but some of it leaks out, and I was the one who was around you the most. You're a good partner, and even when Stephen gets back, we'll still be rotating cases together. As long as we can tamp it down, it doesn't matter."

Jensen's silent for a minute, but then, in a tone that's so vulnerable that it actually _does_ stop Jared mid-shelving, he whispers, "I don't use suppressants."

"What?" Jared turns, slightly scandalized. "But- I mean, if you don't, wouldn't your energy cause everyone around here to, y'know, fuck like animals or something?"

Jensen lowers his head into his hands, then lifts it back up. "No, not really. I turn it on and off, I ... I'm pretty strong, y'know. I have full control over who I influence. I just ... I keep it off for the most part, because I don't want people to... Well, y'know, lose themselves to sex the second I come within two feet of them, and I don't want them to feel like I'm just a pretty face. There's only one person I can't control it around, and that's..." He looks a little lost. "I mean, with Jake, I just... I turned it on just a little, to charm him, get him to talk, but it fucked _you_ up, and then in the car, I just lost my temper, and _you,_ I mean... I can't control it around you."

"No way. What? No way." Jared sits down on a nearby crate, because his legs suddenly feel like jelly. "Seriously? I'm just a weak human so I get totally consumed by sex energy?" he asks flatly, and Jensen puffs out an exasperated sound.

"No, I think it's just because I'm like, unbelievably attracted to you, and my powers sense it." Jensen says, so bluntly that it actually knocks the wind out of Jared.

"You're attracted to _me?_ But I'm just-" Jared gestures to himself, absolutely flabbergasted. "Wait, you've been feeling that way about me? I've been feeling that way about _you!_ Have you like, seen yourself? Everyone and their mom keeps telling me I'm nuts not to bone you."

Jensen's expression morphs all of a sudden, from high-school nervousness, to thoughtful realization, to something so downright salacious and filthy that Jared actually thinks he goes briefly lightheaded. Seriously, that can't be fair. "Is that so? And what do you think?"

"I- I um," Jared shifts back as Jensen moves in toward him, suddenly feeling shy again. There's a lot that they don't know about supers... Strength levels, totally comprehensive diets, and every known weakness. It's entirely possible that mutual attraction -as opposed to an incubus just feeding off of the sexual energy of someone who's one-sidedly attracted to them -could cause powers to manifest even more when said incubus is around that victim. It's pretty fascinating, and something Jared might be able to think a lot more about if he wasn't currently, y'know, almost _insanely_ turned on at the thought that Jensen could be feeling even a fraction of the same, electric energy for _him_ that he's been feeling for _Jensen._ "I'm definitely not... against it."

"Mutual attraction, hell of a thing," Jensen purrs, leaning in to nip Jared just under the ear. Jared reacts like he's been electrocuted, body seizing up tight and and arms trembling. Jensen's not even holding back anymore, not even bothering to tamp in his powers, and Jared realizes all too late that he's about to have sex with a super that is quite literally known for like, death by sex. Maybe he should be worried, but hell, Jensen hasn't killed him yet. Yet. "Look into my eyes, Jared." he adds, voice just the sultry drag of a cigarette by now, trailing somewhere beside Jared's ear.

Jared effortfully lifts his eyes, because he's starting to feel, like, this combination of hopped up nerves and pleasure-filled lethargy. The bright green of Jensen's eyes causes absolute sparks of pleasure to crackle and burst like pipe bombs under Jared's skin, and he audibly whimpers and fumbles to undo his jeans because if he doesn't get his hands on his dick _right now_ he just might die. Unfortunately, Jensen has other plans for him, and has both Jared's wrists scooped into an unfair super-strong grip before Jared can even pop one of the buttons out.

"Jensen, _please,_ " he begs out, but it's really more of a wheezy breath of air than actual, coherent words.

"Don't worry," Jensen sounds ridiculously smug, and Jared's finally starting to see a hint of the incubus at work here. "I'll make you come, no hands. Look." he lowers his head, making eye contact with Jared again, and Jared groans out a long-suffering sound as he's dragged under whatever sexual spell Jensen's put on him.

He's floating for a second, sleepy and fully pliant, but he's quickly caught up into full lips and an eager, open-mouthed kiss that feels like it just goes on and on. He curls his hands (huh, when did his hands get free?) against Jensen's jaw, pulling, greedy and restless, like he's worried Jen could disappear at any moment. Jensen returns tenfold, pushing Jared back onto a really convenient bed before crawling over him with this black-eyed hunger all over his face that Jared could just drown in. He's murmuring these words under his breath in a language that feels familiar, but the tone is dirty as hell and his hands are as rough as ever.

Everywhere Jensen touches lights up like a fucking flare, pressure points Jared didn't even know he had in the divots of his hips, just under his ribs, at the joint of his thighs, and every time Jensen finds one Jared's back just springs from the bed like he's made of elastic.

He's already so hard it hurts, and that's even before Jen's got his fingers in his mouth. Jared knows without any prompting that he's meant to be sucking, so he does, and even as he does it Jen's trailing feather light fingers over the length of his dick and driving him _absolutely fucking WILD._ He bucks desperately, gets held back down _way_ too easily by what feels like a single finger, then there's the easy glide of fingers pulling out of his mouth and getting pressed inside of him instead.

He's pretty sure he has no control of his legs anymore because they feel like they're spread impossibly wide, but somehow it doesn't even matter because nothing other than Jensen's fingers inside him and Jensen's teeth impressing _painpleasure_ lovebites against his hips seems to matter at this moment. He's just trembling right now, absolutely writhing as Jensen picks up pace and just strings his body along like a violin, effortlessly. He doesn't even know if he's managing Jensen's name or some absolute wreckage of it and the word "please" on loop, but every time Jensen manages to hit his sweet spot (which is like every _fucking_ time apparently. Unsurprising given Jensen's day job of being an incubus, but hot damn) Jared absolutely just shakes himself to pieces.

He's probably sobbing or something by now, already completely unraveled for when fingers are replaced by Jensen's dick. There's a cool, but not unpleasant tingle as he slides inside- lube, maybe? who fucking knows and who _especially_ fucking cares. It burns once he's in fully, because, well, Jensen's pushing him to his limits, but the hip roll he does while he's inside Jared basically sends Jared flying off his barely existent rails.

He whites out for a second, his whimpered moan edged by a sob, and he can move his hands now so he holds onto the bedspread for dear life as Jensen manages to get him right where it's _good_ every time. Jared still can't really understand what Jensen's saying, but he sure can tell tone, and it's shifted from dirty to almost warm, just nonsense sweet syllables in his ear. He does end up having one coherent good idea and moves his hands from the bed to Jensen's back, fingers curling in tight as Jensen basically fucks him into damn right oblivion; he keeps fading out every other thrust from the absolute white-hot shock of pleasure that consumes him, but he still, miraculously, hasn't actually come and he's positive Jensen must be magically edging him or something. It's absolutely going to be the death of him.

The short hair along the nape of Jensen's neck slips right through Jared's fingers as he tries to keep a hold of him, and Jared feels the fucker like, do some crazy _swiveling_ maneuver or something that corkscrews him even deeper inside, and seriously, if Jared thought it was bad before, this is absolute _hell._ His dick feels like an aching brand against his stomach, drawn up tight against body as Jensen continues to flirt with the edge, so _so fucking close_ to pushing Jared over but never _actually_ doing it and Jared thinks maybe he's been begging nonstop for the past few minutes, in between desperate, almost drunk kisses.

Finally, _finally,_ Jensen takes mercy on him and pushes deep into him while sinking his teeth into the tender junction between Jared's neck and shoulder, and holy fucking _fuck_ that's it, Jared is _gone._

He doesn't think he comes just once, or even twice, he just knows that it goes on and on for what feels like forever with sparks that refuse to go out behind his eyes. It sure _does_ feel like forever when he feels a gentle, almost concerned hand curl around his chin and give him a little shake, and he tentatively- _tentatively,_ manages to crack his eyes open just a slit. His arms feel like lead, loosely curled around the support beams that hold up the crates for evidence, and his legs don't even respond to him as he tries to sit up.

"Careful, there." Jensen, for some astonishing reason, is still fully clothed somehow, even though Jared's pretty sure they were _just_ fucking. He does look fucked out, eyes blown wide and hair sticking every which way, but he looks a lot more put together than Jared feels right about now. He shifts a little, then makes a face when he realizes he's absolutely made a mess of his j... Wait. The penny drops all too late, his brain trying to free itself from happy sex mode as he realizes that they didn't _actually_ fuck- well, not in real time. Jensen had just _looked_ at him or whatever, and it was still the most intense, fantastic sex Jared had ever had. Jensen looks way too pleased, like he can read Jared's thoughts, then blushes with almost suspicious timing.

"I can, actually. Er, not read your mind, like everything, but little fragments here and there... Because, y'know." he leans in, pressing a kiss against Jared's mouth. "Wow. I didn't know mutual attraction could be so... intense. It's never gone like this," he says with a little laugh that puffs up against Jared's lips. "Usually I just pull energy from people who offer themselves, but... This was just... Something else."

"Hngh?" Jared kind of manages, trying to unravel his arms from the support beams. Jensen helps, kind of repositioning Jared with a sheepish look.

"Yeah, you're gonna be a little woozy for a while," he says apologetically. "Sexual energy, feeding, y'know. I'm just hoping I made it as good for you as it was for me."

Jared has to laugh at the absolute absurdity of that statement. Dude is a literal sex god.

"God's a strong word," Jensen mutters.

Dude also needs to stop reading Jared's mind while his brain is literally spaghetti.

Jensen throws an eraser at his head that Jared's too slow to avoid. He just leans back a little as it bounces off his head, closing his eyes and soaking in the mellow of what he hopes is just the first of many absolutely buckwild sexcapades with their new resident incubus.

"Don't worry," Jensen murmurs somewhere near him as black begins to eclipse his vision. "I won't be going anywhere... without you, anyway."

And honestly? Jared really likes the sound of that.


End file.
